staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Stycznia 2020
thumb|left|100px05:40 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 4230; teleturniej muzyczny 06:15 Przysięga - odc. 80 (Yemin) - (N); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2019) 07:05 Elif s.III - odc. 637 (Elif) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda poranna 08:15 Kwadrans polityczny 08:40 Korona królów - odc 310 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 09:15 Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas - /138/; magazyn 09:45 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Mniej cukru więcej zdrowia - (N); magazyn kulinarny 10:15 Komisarz Alex s.VII - odc. 79 (seria VII, odc. 1) - Śmierć przyszła dwa razy - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 11:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIX - odc. 247 (Ojciec Mateusz XIX odc. 9) - Wyzwolenie Łazarza - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Agrobiznes 12:35 Agropogoda; magazyn 12:39 Rok w ogrodzie Extra; magazyn 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Arktyka. Niezidentyfikowany podwodny świat (Arctic: Underwater Aliens); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Rosja (2017) 14:00 Elif s.III - odc. 638 (Elif) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 ALARM!; magazyn 15:35 Gra słów. Krzyżówka - /77/ - (N); teleturniej 16:05 Przysięga - odc. 81 (Yemin) - (N); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2019) 17:00 Teleexpress - (N) 17:20 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 4231; teleturniej muzyczny 18:00 Klan - odc. 3583 - (N); telenowela TVP 18:30 Korona królów - taka historia... - odc. 53 - Zapachy i Smrody Średniowiecza; telenowela historyczna TVP 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - 17/112; teleturniej 19:25 Sport - (N) 19:30 Wiadomości - (N) 20:05 Pogoda - (N) 20:10 ALARM!; magazyn 20:35 Blondynka s.VIII - Odc. 93 (Blondynka, seria 8, odc. 2) - Zdrada - (N); serial TVP 21:30 Giganci ze stali (Real Steel) - (N) kraj prod.USA (2011) 23:45 Mróz (Cold) 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2016) 01:30 Koszmar w raju (Touristen in Gefahr (Danger in Paradise)) 87'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2012) 03:05 Magazyn kryminalny 997; magazyn 03:50 Ocaleni; reality show 04:50 Notacje - Iga Cembrzyńska. Każdy ma swój świat; cykl dokumentalny 05:00 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px04:35 Koło fortuny - odc. 283 ed. 5; teleturniej 05:15 Doktor Kleist - lekarz rodzinny - odc. 11 Zmartwienia (Familie Dr Kleist ep. Tage voller Sorgen); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2004) 06:05 Planeta lasów. Ogród bogów (Jungle Planet. Garden of The Gods. Mediterranean Pine Forest); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2017) 06:40 Familiada - odc. 2379; teleturniej 07:15 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:00 Panorama 11:05 Pogoda 11:10 Pytanie na śniadanie Extra 11:25 Rodzinka.pl s.III - odc. 64 "Wakacje w lubuskiem" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 11:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2164 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 12:30 Koło fortuny - odc 616 ed. 7; teleturniej 13:05 Na sygnale - odc. 224 "Dużo miłości" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 13:35 Na sygnale - odc. 225 "Wszyscy kłamią" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 14:10 Sylwester Marzeń z Dwójką 2019; koncert 15:10 Doktor Kleist - lekarz rodzinny - odc. 38 Zaburzenia widzenia (Familie Dr Kleist ep. Sehstörungen); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2009) 16:00 Koło fortuny - odc. 657 ed. 7; teleturniej 16:35 Familiada - odc. 2384; teleturniej 17:10 Więzień miłości - odc 212 (Adini Sen Koy) kraj prod.Turcja (2016) 18:00 Panorama - (N) 18:25 Pogoda 18:35 Sylwester Marzeń z Dwójką 2019; koncert 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2164 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 20:00 Kulisy serialu Barwy szczęścia - odc. 144; felieton 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2165 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 Echo serca. Noc sylwestrowa - (N) 74'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2019) 22:15 Incydent (Breakdown) 89'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997) 23:55 Wielkie oczy (Big Eyes) - (N) 101'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2014) 01:50 Uziemieni (Eyjafjallojökull) 87'; komedia kraj prod.Belgia, Francja (2013) 03:20 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px06:05 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - (JM) 06:35 Wiadomości rolnicze; program rolniczy 07:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - (JM) 09:10 Pogoda - 03.01 - 1 09:15 Pogoda na narty 2019/2020 - odc. 4; magazyn 09:30 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Świeże mazurskie ryby - (N); magazyn kulinarny 10:00 Wymarzona miłość - odc. 97 (Erkenci Kus); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2018) 10:45 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Płock; reportaż 11:00 Astronarium - 90 - Pochodzenie pierwiastków; magazyn 11:35 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 12:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - (JM) 12:30 Gra słów. Krzyżówka - /76/ - (N); teleturniej 13:00 Rok w ogrodzie 13:35 Agrobiznes 13:50 Agropogoda; magazyn 14:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 15:05 Meandry uczuć - odc 12 (Cesur ve Guzel); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2016) 15:50 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii s.I - Pomniki historii - Twierdza Srebrna Góra; reportaż 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - (JM) 16:25 Pogoda - 03.01 - 2 16:30 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 Ślizg 2019/2020 - odc. 3; magazyn 17:15 Jest koniem w stadzie; reportaż 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Ocaleni; reality show 21:00 Tygodnik polityczny; program publicystyczny 21:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM) 22:20 Echa dnia 22:40 Pogoda - 03.01 - 3 22:45 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 23:00 ALARM!; magazyn 23:20 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 24:00 W tyle wizji 00:45 Cuda z odzysku - urządź mieszkanie za darmo - odc. 6 (Kirstie's Fill Your House For Free, s02, ep. 2); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014) 01:50 Meandry uczuć - odc 13 (Cesur ve Guzel); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2016) 02:40 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Płock; reportaż 02:55 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 03:15 Wiadomości rolnicze; program rolniczy 03:45 Echa dnia 04:05 Agrobiznes 04:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM) 05:00 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Świeże mazurskie ryby - (N); magazyn kulinarny 05:30 Gra słów. Krzyżówka - /77/ - (N); teleturniej 05:55 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px06:10 Leśniczówka - odc. 79 - (N) 06:35 Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas - /138/; magazyn 07:05 Czy wiesz, że... - /17/; program edukacyjny 07:15 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:00 Polonia 24 11:25 Rozmowa Polonii; rozmowa 11:35 Halo Polonia; magazyn 12:25 Wiadomości 12:40 Historia jednego obrazu - /134/ "Portret księcia Piotra Birona w całej postaci" - Friedrich Hartmann Barisien; felieton 12:50 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2020) 13:10 Na sygnale - odc. 241 "Skoro się kochacie..." - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 13:45 U Pana Boga za piecem - (N) 95'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998) 15:30 Pod Tatrami - Serdaki, kożuchy; magazyn 15:45 Wiadomości 15:55 Korona królów - taka historia... - odc. 50 - Przepisy z Wawelu - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 16:30 Baw się słowami - Święto Trzech Króli s. IV; magazyn 16:40 Baw się słowami - Orszak Trzech Króli s. IV; magazyn 16:55 Domisie - Niezwykłe zabawki; program dla dzieci 17:20 Historia jednego obrazu - /135/ "Uzdrowienie paralityka" - Eduard von Gebhardt; felieton 17:30 Teleexpress - (N) 17:55 Gra słów. Krzyżówka - /71/ - (N); teleturniej 18:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Pieczarki na trzy sposoby - (N); magazyn kulinarny 18:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 52 - (N); telenowela TVP 19:25 Magazyn z Ameryki - /71/ (Magazyn z Ameryki); magazyn kraj prod.USA (2019) 19:45 Dobranocka - Rodzina Treflików - Morele, odc. 44 - (JM); serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Pogoda 20:35 Sport 20:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 758 Czas decyzji - (N); serial TVP 21:45 Polonia 24 22:05 Halo Polonia; magazyn 22:45 Wolny Ekran - (178); magazyn 23:00 Z pamięci - Melchior Wańkowicz; felieton 23:10 Focus on Poland - (253) 23:30 Sylwester Marzeń z Dwójką 2019 (2.01); koncert 00:20 Pod Tatrami; magazyn 00:35 Korona królów - taka historia... - odc. 50 - Przepisy z Wawelu - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 01:00 Magazyn z Ameryki - /71/ (Magazyn z Ameryki); magazyn kraj prod.USA (2019) 01:20 Domisie - Niezwykłe zabawki; program dla dzieci 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Rodzina Treflików - Morele, odc. 44 - (JM); serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości - (N) 02:30 Sport 02:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 758 Czas decyzji - (N); serial TVP 03:30 Na sygnale - odc. 241 "Skoro się kochacie..." - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 03:55 Historia jednego obrazu - /135/ "Uzdrowienie paralityka" - Eduard von Gebhardt; felieton 04:05 Polonia 24 04:20 Halo Polonia; magazyn 05:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2103 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 05:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2104 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 05:55 Focus on Poland - (253) 06:10 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px04:30 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 22 Złoty Bangkok - (N) (AD); magazyn 04:50 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 135 Kim będę? 05:05 Domisie - Bądź odkrywcą przyrody - (JM); program dla dzieci 05:35 Rodzina Treflików - Pułapka, odc. 42; serial animowany 05:50 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 19 - Pasterz tysiąca zajęcy - (N); film animowany 06:05 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 14 - Zatopiona fregata; serial animowany 06:15 Reksio - Reksio nauczyciel, odc. 34; serial animowany 06:30 Misiowanki - odc. 22 Wspaniałe wakacje (Too much vacation); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 07:00 Smerfy - Złoty nosorożec, odc. 253 (The Golden Rhino); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 07:30 Heidi - Swatki, odc. 52 (The Matchmakers); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 07:55 Stacyjkowo - Burza lodowa, odc. 68 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 08:10 Rodzina Treflików - Pułapka, odc. 42; serial animowany 08:25 Super Wings - Test zapachu, odc. 83 (Sniff Test) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 08:35 Masza i niedźwiedź - Świat jest sceną, odc. 76 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 08:50 Bella i Sebastian - Gdzie mama?, odc. 47 (Oh My Mom); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2017) 09:05 Robot Trains - Genie! Potrzebujemy cię!, odc. 72 (Genie! Genie we need you!); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2017) 09:20 Buli - Potwór morski, odc. 69 (Le Monstre des Mers); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 09:25 Domisie - Bo o rzeczy warto dbać - (JM); program dla dzieci 10:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Zawody latawców, odc. 34; serial animowany 10:15 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 93 Zimowanki 10:30 Nasze zwierzaki - Żółw, odc. 15 (TORTOISE); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 10:50 YooHoo na ratunek - Odważna agama, odc. 34 (The Brave Frill - necked Lizard); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2018) 11:05 Agatka - Agatka i Kurz, odc. 1; serial animowany 11:20 Super Wings - Mięśnie Heraklesa, odc. 56 (The Great Inflate) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 11:35 Miś Uszatek - Chwalipięty, odc. 75; serial animowany 11:45 Masza i niedźwiedź - Idą Święta, odc. 3 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 11:55 Domisie - Bądź odkrywcą przyrody - (JM); program dla dzieci 12:25 Smerfy - Zielony kciuk Smerfetki, odc. 235 (Smurfette's Green Thums); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 13:00 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 82 Wodospady Islandii - (N) (AD); magazyn 13:15 Świnka Peppa, seria V - Żółw, odc. 5 (Naughty Tortoise, ep. 1); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 13:25 Łowcy smoków - Rodzinna fortuna, odc. 26 (Family Fortunes); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Luksemburg (2007) 13:55 Misiowanki - Kłopoty w szkole, odc. 1 (Trouble at school); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 14:20 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... imbryczek, odc. 50 (The Day Henry Met... a Teapot); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017) 14:30 Studio ABC - Studio ABC 17; magazyn 14:45 Masza i niedźwiedź - Święto na lodzie, odc. 10 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 14:55 To Timmy! - Timmy chce bęben, odc. 19 (Timmy Wants The Drum); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 15:10 Rescue Bots Academy - Ucieczka z wyspy pingwinów, odc. 40 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2019) 15:25 Dinotrux - Tor wyścigowy, odc. 17 (Racetrack); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 15:50 Inspektor Gadżet - Operacja: hokus pokus, odc. 20 (Operation Hocus Pocus); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2015) 16:05 Królik Bugs - Uszy do góry, odc. 23 (Ear! We! Go!); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 16:30 Inazuma Eleven - Walka o mistrzostwo. Mały Gigant, część pierwsza, odc. 123 (THE FIGHT TO THE TOP, LITTLE GIGANTES, PART A.) kraj prod.Japonia (2008) 17:00 Nowe przygody Piotrusia Pana - Zabawa lalkami, odc. 48 (Child's Play); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2010) 17:25 Nasze zwierzaki - Kozy, odc. 16 (GOATS); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 17:45 YooHoo na ratunek - Przyjęcie u altannika, odc. 35 (Bowerbird's Bower Party); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2018) 18:05 My Little Pony, seria VII - Duma rodziców, odc. 7 (Parental Glideance); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2019) 18:30 Trolle: Impreza trwa! - Trafić we właściwą nutę / Festiwal uścisków, odc. 35 (Hitting The Sky Note/Hug Fest); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2018) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Czołówka Neutralna 19:00 Wieczorynka - Heidi - Zaręczyny ogłoszone, odc. 53 (A Mariage is announced); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 19:20 Wieczorynka - Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Przyjęcie z fajerwerkami, odc. 12 (Going Out with a Bang); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 19:30 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Treflików - Pułapka, odc. 42; serial animowany 19:40 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Kłopot z dużym z chrząszczem (część 1), odc. 116 (Big Bug Problem PART1); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2019) 19:50 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem - Jacek i Agatka. Podróże bociana; widowisko kameralne 19:55 Wieczorynka - Tyłówka Neutralna 20:05 Masza i niedźwiedź - Słodkie życie, odc. 33 (La Dolce Vita) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014) 20:10 Sąsiedzi - Świąteczna kartka, odc. 101 (Novorocni prani); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2018) 20:20 Metalions - Chłodne przyjęcie, odc. 25 (An Icy Reception); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2018) 20:40 Ronja, córka zbójnika - Uciekając przed Wietrzydłami, odc. 21 (Hunted by Harpies); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (2015) 21:10 Power Rangers - Beast Morphers - Cyberwrota, odc. 8 (The Cybergate Opens) kraj prod.USA (2019) 21:35 Siódme niebo, seria I - Kradzież, odc. 14 (America's Most Wanted); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1998) 22:25 Przyrodnik na tropie - odc. 1 - Bielik - (N); cykl dokumentalny 22:55 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 3/7 Julek - (N); serial TVP 23:30 Janka - odc. 3 - Alaska contra Hera (Alaska contra Hera) - (N); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1989) 04:30 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px05:55 Biblia - Genezis - Od Stworzenia do Potopu cz. 2 (The Bible - Genesis - The Creation and the Flood part 2); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Włochy (1994) 06:55 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 105 "Wakacje w Gdyni" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 07:30 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 106 "Nareszcie sami" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 08:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.VIII - odc. 100 (seria VIII odc. 5) - Sklep z zabawkami - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 08:55 Ojciec Mateusz s.VIII - odc. 101 (seria VIII odc. 6) - Tajemnica cmentarza - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 09:50 Ranczo s.III - odc. 35 (seria III, odc. 9) - Upadek obyczajów - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 10:55 Wieczna miłość s.I - odc 67 (Kara Sevda) - (N); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 11:55 Ojciec Mateusz s.XV - odc. 195 (Ojciec Mateusz XV odc. 9) - Medium - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 12:40 Wywiady - Alternatywy 4 - Bohaterowie; felieton 12:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1480 - (N); serial TVP 13:55 Ranczo s.V - odc. 64 (seria V, odc. 12) - Nad Solejuków i Wargaczów domem - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 14:55 Ranczo s.V - odc. 65 (seria V, odc. 13) - Pakt z czartem - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 15:55 Ranczo s.VI - odc. 66 (seria VI, odc. 1) - Szlifierze diamentów - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 16:45 Przepis dnia - (17) 16:55 Gra słów. Krzyżówka - /2/ - (N); teleturniej 17:25 Teściowe i synowe. Kto tu rządzi? - (2); reality show 18:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.IV - odc. 53 (seria IV, odc. 10) - Samotne serca - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 18:55 Ranczo s.III - odc. 36 (seria III, odc. 10) - Miedź brzęcząca - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 19:55 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 107 "Wyścigi" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 20:25 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 108 "Zazdrość" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 20:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wieprzowina PQS - (N); magazyn kulinarny 21:35 Boża podszewka - odc. 11/15 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 22:45 Boża podszewka - odc. 12/15 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 23:55 Wołyń - (N) (AD) 142'; dramat historyczny kraj prod.Polska (2016) 02:30 Królowa pustyni (Queen of the Desert) 122'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2015) 05:35 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px06:50 Był taki dzień - 3 stycznia; felieton 06:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa 1992 - Wydanie 1; cykl dokumentalny 07:20 Wojna i pokój - odc. 8/8 (War and Peace); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 08:10 Archiwum zimnej wojny - Nuty wolności; magazyn 08:45 Historia Polski - Polacy na Syberii - Nieprzewidywalna Kamczatka; cykl dokumentalny 09:20 Wojna i ja - ANTON, odc. 1 (.) kraj prod.Niemcy, Czechy, Francja (2018) 09:50 Powrót do Heimkher; film dokumentalny 10:50 Miłość żąda ofiary 44'; film dokumentalny 11:45 Poszukiwacze skarbów - Skarby Johna Smitha. Odc. 1/16 (odc. 1/16 Captain John Smith's Virginia Nectar); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2014) 12:15 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 2/24 - (N); serial TVP 13:25 Dzikie konie kanadyjskich Gór Skalistych (Wild horses of the Canadian rockies); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008) 14:20 Dziewicza Nowa Zelandia - odc. 5/6. Parki Narodowe Tongariro i Whanganui (odc. 5/6); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2013) 15:20 Bomba - cz. 1/2 (1/2); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2015) 16:15 Przeczytaj mi tę historię - odc. 24; felieton 16:20 Poszukiwacze skarbów - Żyła złota. Odc. 2/16 (odc. 2/16 Lewis & Clark's Montana Bonanza); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2014) 16:50 Ex Libris - odc. 405; magazyn 17:25 Historia Polski - Pakt Hitler - Stalin. Korzenie zła. 18:10 Pola historii; reportaż 18:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa 1994 - Wydanie 48; cykl dokumentalny 18:45 Pre Mortem 33'; dokument fabularyzowany 19:25 Cofnąć czas na Karskiego 21'; film dokumentalny 20:00 Polskie 100 lat - Gospodarka II Rzeczpospolitej 25'; cykl dokumentalny 20:35 Teatr wojny - Rozmowy z katem 20:55 Rozmowy z katem - (N); spektakl teatralny 22:20 W pół do Trzeciej RP - odc. 16 22:55 Odkryć tajemnicę s. 5 - Faraon z przedmieść (Treasures Decoded Series 5) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2018) 23:50 "Sensacje XX wieku" - Strażnicy skarbów (Strażnicy skarbów) - (N); widowisko kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (2015) 00:45 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Śladem lokalnej pamięci 01:20 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Daleko na Wschodzie cz. 2 - (N); cykl dokumentalny 01:50 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px05:35 Powitanie - Poranek 05:39 Serwis Info Poranek 05:57 Agropogoda - poranek 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek 06:05 Pogoda Info 06:08 Wstaje dzień 06:15 Serwis Info Poranek 06:20 Wstaje dzień 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:36 Pogoda Info 06:39 Wstaje dzień 06:45 Serwis Info Poranek 06:50 Wstaje dzień 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:06 Pogoda Info 07:09 Wstaje dzień 07:15 Serwis Info Poranek 07:20 Wstaje dzień 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:33 Wstaje dzień 07:49 Agrobiznes - poranek 07:54 Agropogoda 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:10 Minęła 8 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:11 Minęła 9; program publicystyczny 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:23 Pogoda Info 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień 10:52 Pogoda Info 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:59 Serwis Info Dzień 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień 14:29 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:59 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - (JM) 15:29 Info Dzień 15:54 Pogoda Info 15:59 Info Dzień 17:00 Teleexpress - (N) 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - (N) 17:32 O co chodzi - (N); magazyn publicystyczny 18:00 Panorama - (N) 18:20 Panorama opinii - (N); magazyn 18:37 O tym się mówi; magazyn 19:30 Wiadomości - (N) 19:58 Gość Wiadomości - (N) 20:13 Forum; program publicystyczny 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:49 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 22:31 W tyle wizji 23:00 INFO Wieczór 23:30 W akcji 23:55 Serwis Info Wieczór 00:02 Wiadomości - (N) 00:30 Gość Wiadomości - (N) 00:49 Pogoda Info 01:04 Forum; program publicystyczny 02:04 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 02:39 W tyle wizji 03:13 O co chodzi - (N); magazyn publicystyczny 03:37 Reportaż TVP INFO - Salonka; reportaż 03:54 Taśmy bezpieki - Walka o prawdę o zbrodni katyńskiej 04:26 Taśmy bezpieki - Grudzień 1970 r. 04:57 Podróże z historią s.I - odc. 10 Rozmowy z Wartburgiem - (N); cykl dokumentalny 05:36 Agrobiznes 05:54 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px06:55 Klasyczne poranki; teledysk 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 08:25 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Krzysztof Wołodźko 08:40 Nowy napis. Liryka. Epika. Dramat; reportaż 08:55 Cienie Wschodu Ossendowskiego; reportaż 09:20 Horror w Wesołych Bagniskach 82'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1995) 11:00 Lato leśnych ludzi - odc. 3/5 - Kwiat paproci - (N); serial TVP 12:10 Lato leśnych ludzi - odc. 4/5 - W obronie puszczy - (N); serial TVP 13:20 Wesoła wdówka (Die lustige Witwe); operetka kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 15:55 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Krzysztof Wołodźko 16:20 Kapitan z "Oriona" - (N) 90'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1977) 18:00 Nie wolno przerwać spektaklu; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2007) 19:10 Tygodnik Kulturalny 20:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 20:30 Kino Mistrzów - Lobster (The Lobster) 113'; film science fiction kraj prod.Irlandia, Wielka Brytania, Grecja, Francja, Holandia (2015) 22:35 Brian Johnson: Życie w trasie - Sting (Brian Johnson's A Life on The Road); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017) 23:30 Tygodnik Kulturalny 00:25 Wstęp do filmu - Wałkonie 00:30 Wałkonie (The Vitelloni) 102'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1953) 02:20 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 02:50 Kino nocne - Co słonko widziało - (N) 107'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2006) 04:50 Marchewkowe pole; film animowany 05:05 III; film animowany 05:30 Afisz kulturalny 05:45 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px06:05 Teściowe i synowe. Kto tu rządzi? - (72); reality show 06:40 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kaszubskie żytnie pieczywo - (N) (JM); magazyn kulinarny 07:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 31 Szwecja "Skania" (114); magazyn kulinarny 07:45 Gotowi do gotowania. Start! - (21); magazyn kulinarny 08:15 Familiada - odc. 2557; teleturniej 08:50 Koło fortuny - odc 627 ed. 7; teleturniej 09:25 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 263; magazyn kulinarny 09:45 Kabaret za kulisami - 16 - Kultowość - Jak się przechodzi do historii; program rozrywkowy 10:55 Święta wojna - (273) Energio - Oszczędny; serial komediowy TVP 11:25 Tylko jeden skecz - "O zajęciach z żeglarstwa suchego" - Bohdan Smoleń; program rozrywkowy 11:45 Familiada - odc. 2557; teleturniej 12:20 Życie to Kabaret - Bajki według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju - (1); program rozrywkowy 13:25 Życie to Kabaret - Bajki według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju - (2); program rozrywkowy 14:25 The Wall. Wygraj marzenia - /21/; teleturniej 15:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 8 Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin. Bujając w obłokach (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 16:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 8 Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin. Bujając w obłokach (2) 17:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 8 Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin. Bujając w obłokach (3) 18:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Ryby nad Bugiem - (N); magazyn kulinarny 18:50 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 31 Szwecja "Ekolandia" (115); magazyn kulinarny 19:25 Gotowi do gotowania. Start! - (22); magazyn kulinarny 19:55 Teściowe i synowe. Kto tu rządzi? - (73); reality show 20:35 The Wall. Wygraj marzenia - /22/; teleturniej 21:35 Postaw na milion - odc. 205; teleturniej 22:30 Szansa na sukces. Opole 2020 - odc. 11; widowisko muzyczne 23:40 Kabaretomaniacy - (6) 00:40 Koło fortuny - odc 626 ed. 7; teleturniej 01:25 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 4 Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Moja droga ja cię kocham - cz. 1; widowisko rozrywkowe 02:25 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 4 Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Moja droga ja cię kocham - cz. 2; widowisko rozrywkowe 03:30 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 4 Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Moja droga ja cię kocham - cz. 3; widowisko rozrywkowe 04:35 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px05:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 4 - (N); serial TVP 06:15 Na sygnale - odc. 226 "Nigdy nie wiesz" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 06:45 Na sygnale - odc. 227 "Mądrzejszy ustępuje" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 07:15 W labiryncie - Rachunek za telefon 07:50 W labiryncie - Cios 08:30 Grzech Fatmagül - odc. 111 (Fatmagul'un Sucu Ne? bolum 111) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2011) 09:40 Blondynka s.VIII - Odc. 92 (Blondynka, seria 8, odc. 1) - Kobieta roku - (N); serial TVP 10:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 255 "Baba koszmar" sezon 14 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 11:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 256 "Właściwe relacje" sezon 14 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 11:40 M jak miłość s.I - odc. 1208 - (N); serial TVP 12:40 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 98 (seria VIII, odc. 7) - Zbrodnia to niesłychana, pani zabija pana - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 13:40 Ojciec Mateusz s.VII - odc. 93 (seria VII, odc. 11) - Wróżby - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 14:35 Ojciec Mateusz s.VII - odc. 94 (seria VII, odc. 12) - Przytułek - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 15:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 444 - Niezwykły traf; serial TVP 16:25 Na sygnale - odc. 227 "Mądrzejszy ustępuje" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 16:55 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 99 (seria VIII, odc. 8) - Los pogorzelca - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 17:55 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 100 (seria VIII, odc. 9) - W blasku fleszy - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 18:55 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 5 - (N); serial TVP 19:30 Ojciec Mateusz s.VII - odc. 95 (seria VII, odc. 13) - Ikona - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIII - odc. 165 (Ojciec Mateusz XIII odc. 5) - Piotruś Pan - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 21:25 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 101 (seria VIII, odc. 10) - Grecy i Bułgarzy - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 22:20 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 102 (seria VIII, odc. 11) - Jedźmy, nikt nie woła - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 23:20 Ojciec Mateusz s.VIII - odc. 96 (seria VIII odc. 1) - Wybory serca - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 00:15 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXII - Odc. 290 (Ojciec Mateusz XXII, odc. 13) - Stalkerka - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 01:05 Miasto skarbów - odc. 8 Pejzaż Turnera - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 01:55 Miasto skarbów - odc. 9 - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 02:50 W labiryncie - Rachunek za telefon 03:30 W labiryncie - Cios 04:15 Grzech Fatmagül - odc. 111 (Fatmagul'un Sucu Ne? bolum 111) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2011) 05:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 255 "Baba koszmar" sezon 14 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 05:45 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px05:30 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM) 06:05 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata - Doha - podsumowanie (Mistrzostwa Świata - Doha - podsumowanie) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 08:15 Z kamerą TVP Sport - Adam Małysz cz. I 08:45 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Turniej 4 Narodów: Polska - Białoruś 10:30 Sportowe podsumowanie roku 11:15 Darts - Mistrzostwa Świata, Londyn - Finał (Mistrzostwa Świata, Londyn - Finał) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 12:50 Biało - czerwoni - historie niezwykłe - Dyskobolka Halina Konopacka; cykl dokumentalny 13:10 Biegi narciarskie - Tour de Ski (5), Val di Fiemme - 10km kobiet, start wspólny (Tour de Ski (5), Val di Fiemme - 10km kobiet, start wspólny) - (N) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2020) 14:00 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje EURO 2020 - podsumowanie występów Polaków (Eliminacje EURO 2020 - podsumowanie występów Polaków) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 15:50 Strongman - Liga Mistrzów - Curacao (Curacao); relacja kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2019) 16:50 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - turniej towarzyski: Rosja - Polska 19:00 TVP Sport - wydarzenia i najciekawsze transmisje 2019 21:10 Biegi narciarskie - Tour de Ski (5), Val di Fiemme - 10km kobiet, start wspólny (Tour de Ski (5), Val di Fiemme - 10km kobiet, start wspólny) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2020) 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM) 22:40 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - turniej towarzyski: Rosja - Polska 23:30 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - turniej towarzyski: Rosja - Polska 00:20 Sporty walki - Gala MMA - ONE Championship - Mark of Greatness, Kuala Lumpur 02:15 Boks - Gala Knock Out Boxing Night - Rzeszów: MATYJA - STĘPIEŃ 03:10 Boks - Gala Knock Out Boxing Night (8) - Sosnowiec: walka wieczoru - Artur Szpilka - Fabio Tuiach 03:35 Boks - Gala Knock Out Boxing Night (9) Zakopane - Podsumowanie 05:25 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px06:10 Leśniczówka - odc. 79 - (N) 06:35 Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas - /138/; magazyn 07:05 Czy wiesz, że... - /17/; program edukacyjny 07:15 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:00 Polonia 24 11:25 Rozmowa Polonii; rozmowa 11:35 Halo Polonia; magazyn 12:25 Wiadomości 12:40 Historia jednego obrazu - /134/ "Portret księcia Piotra Birona w całej postaci" - Friedrich Hartmann Barisien; felieton 12:50 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2020) 13:10 Na sygnale - odc. 241 "Skoro się kochacie..." - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 13:45 U Pana Boga za piecem - (N) 95'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998) 15:30 Pod Tatrami - Serdaki, kożuchy; magazyn 15:45 Wiadomości 15:55 Korona królów - taka historia... - odc. 50 - Przepisy z Wawelu - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 16:30 Baw się słowami - Święto Trzech Króli s. IV; magazyn 16:40 Baw się słowami - Orszak Trzech Króli s. IV; magazyn 16:55 Domisie - Niezwykłe zabawki; program dla dzieci 17:20 Historia jednego obrazu - /135/ "Uzdrowienie paralityka" - Eduard von Gebhardt; felieton 17:30 Info Wilno 17:45 Ranczo s.IV - odc. 46 (seria IV, odc. 7) - Dzieci śmieci; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:35 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 4 - Berło; serial TVP 19:00 Polacy na kresach - Życie to Dakar; reportaż 19:30 Rodzinka.pl s.III - odc. 74 "Wolna chata"; serial komediowy TVP 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Pogoda 20:35 Sport 20:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 758 Czas decyzji - (N); serial TVP 21:45 Polonia 24 22:05 Halo Polonia; magazyn 22:45 Wolny Ekran - (178); magazyn 23:00 Z pamięci - Melchior Wańkowicz; felieton 23:10 Focus on Poland - (253) 23:30 Sylwester Marzeń z Dwójką 2019 (2.01); koncert 00:20 Pod Tatrami; magazyn 00:35 Korona królów - taka historia... - odc. 50 - Przepisy z Wawelu - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 01:00 Magazyn z Ameryki - /71/ (Magazyn z Ameryki); magazyn kraj prod.USA (2019) 01:20 Domisie - Niezwykłe zabawki; program dla dzieci 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Rodzina Treflików - Morele, odc. 44 - (JM); serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości - (N) 02:30 Sport 02:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 758 Czas decyzji - (N); serial TVP 03:30 Na sygnale - odc. 241 "Skoro się kochacie..." - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 03:55 Historia jednego obrazu - /135/ "Uzdrowienie paralityka" - Eduard von Gebhardt; felieton 04:05 Polonia 24 04:20 Halo Polonia; magazyn 05:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2103 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 05:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2104 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 05:55 Focus on Poland - (253) 06:10 Zakończenie programu